After Hours Workshop
Darkmount - Workshop White cement tile floors complete with floor drains mark this room as a maintenance space even before you see all the machine tools. Toolchests and workbenches are mounted on the walls, with the center of the room left open for access to the lifts and hoists. Air hoses for pneumatic tools hang in reels from the ceiling, easily accessable from any part of the room, and at several points along the rear wall there are connections for fuel, coolant and welding gas hoses. The Workshop. After hours. Now, if that isn't a little unsettling... well you probably don't have the requisite imagination. Allow me to paint you a picture, then... Black - and an unsettling degree of the color. Undecipherable forms loom in that awkward space between the near and the far. Chain links spill from the overhead, cast from scattered lights in the most eerie hues. There is no activity in the space, this time of night. You could hear a pin drop, from one side of the room to the other. Towards the back of the room, the biggest jerk in the galaxy dangles from a macabre array of equipment, chain falls, and mechanized lifting arms, inverted. Giant tubes have been arranged into various subsystems, pumping and recycling various fluids as necessary. Blitzwing is a kind of semi-conscious state - aware of his surroundings but not of his present condition. Seated right beside the chained up Blitzwing is in, Backfire half lies.. half sits in the chair during a recharge. His optics flitter opaque white, as he slumbers, his hand cradled around a GIANT book of sodoku. Instead of numerical answers, tiny pictures of Blitzwing and Backfire saving the universe are scrawled into each space. He apparently has quite the active imagination that matches the devotion to his Aerospace partner. The shadows play on his face and frame, shifting ever so softly with his incessant snoring. "SNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGUHHHH-GUH.. GUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." This is more likely a result of central-systems overload, than it is his unthemely nose breathing during slumber. That'd be stupid. In his 'dreams' if they can be called as much, Backfire is seated around a large fire.. surrounded by a squad of smaller Transformers, who are curiously moded. Seeker by the look of it, they have large tow-lines arching from their spines. Most of them are blurry, save one femme. She is seated next to Backfire around the fire, small proto-hands wrapped around his leg and smile supplanted on her face. Off limps in. The Combaticon shuttleformer has obviously seen some major combat recently. Large sections of his heat shield armor are still falling off as he walks. The ceramic tiles of those shields make a brittle *crack* every time they hit the floor. The Combaticon winces slightly at each crack. But the worst part ...is the itching. While engaging the enemy fleet, Blast Off was infected with....scraplets. They are driving himn crazy with itching now, inefecting his circuitry and systems. He comes in and sees the scene before him. Optics widen a bit and he hesitates. Maybe this isn't the best time to see the medical Drone, after all...... Poor, poor Blitzwing. Looks like he needs a bit of TLC, and who better to do the job than Scorn? Sharp click of heels ring out as she enters the workshop so late at night, optics scanning the room until they land on the mech in question all strung up in chains and medical equipment. And there's Backfire as well, who earns a narrowing of her gaze. "Backfire, wake up." Her tone is terse while crossing the room, stopping beside the slumbering mech and giving him a smack across the back of the head to wake him. "As much as it pains me to recognize, you're the nurse on duty, are you not? Do your job." Now why would someone like Apeface be in the workshop after hours? Who the hell knows. About anything involving Apeface. That guy is kind of a weirdo. Is he smart? Is he stupid? It is a mystery. The Horrorcon saunters into the room in his big ugly gorilla mode except there's something missing.. oh, right, his head! It's totally gone! "Woah! Looks like there was some kind of crazy party going on in here," the robot ape says, apparently still able to talk despite his lack of head. "Perfect location too. All these medical supplies can make for great drunken shenanigans." Backfire is smacked to attention, falling forward from his chair and laying sprawled out on the ground; muttering "Don't worry Torquefire, Papa Backfire will tell you how he won Torque's heart." Snapping awake, the Seeker stands at attention and takes a survey of the room. Giving Blast Off a thumbs up, he returns his attention to Scorn. "Oh, right!" Backfire comments, grasping ahold of a very important line fed into Blitzwing and pinching it.. just to drag himself off the ground. "I'll have you know, my partner is making a GLORIOUS recovery. He's uhh.." he pauses, looking to the triplechanger. "In need of fluids." Then Apeface saunters in, and Backfire changes the subject. "I think he is in need of fluids too. Can we really get drunk off this stuff?" BACKFIRE is the nurse on duty? This entire scenerio just got worse.... Blast Off sincerely considers just retreating while he still can.... But the intense itching gets the best of him. Scraplets... how absolutely disgusting! He MUST get rid of this nasty condition. Backfire wakes up and spotting him, gives him a "thumbs up"... well, here goes. The shuttleformers walks in and quietly states, "I am in need of... medical attention. It appears that's YOUR job." He thinks to himself...Primus Help Me. A group of medics suddenly burst into the room behind Apeface, carrying those who were critically injured in the battle at Charr. One of them is Triggerhappy. Which doesn't come as a surprise. The field medic in the lead pushes Apeface aside. "Make way, make way!" He calls out. "Got to get these guys stabilized, STAT!" The gumbies immediately start rushing about the room, setting up life support devices and various energon/nucleon feeds wherever necessary. It doesn't come as a surprise that Triggerhappy is the one who is most severely injured, and actually quite quite near death. He's immediately hooked up to all sorts of life support. Blitzwing stirs mildly against restraints as the click of precise foot falls clip the silence of the space, though they sound as though they are coming from miles away. Black wafts upon black, vision a sea of ink and layered over muddled voices that echo and merge with other sounds in some kind of mutated resonant effect. The triplechanger is unable to decipher who may be here and who may not be, though one voice is strikingly feminine throughout the din. Blitzwing emits a tired groan, but it gurgles out as Backfire uses a vital tube connected to his chassis to stand up. "Blast Off, are you okay.. you're looking." Backfire trails, taking a once over of the Combaticon. "Infected." Then Blitzwing begins to gurgle a bit, and the ever attentive Seeker who is also a Registered Nurse (thanks to Buzzkill) attends to his patient. "Partner, are you online? If you are, and only can comunicate in gurgles, one gurgle means yes.. two means no." Backfire states, leaning closer to the tank. "Can you hear me?" he asks, still tapping Blitzwing like he was the tank around a goldfish. Here fishy, fishy, fishy! Then the wounded are brought in enmasse, Backfire marches from his position over towards Triggerhappy. "Scorn, see to my Aerospace partner. My skills are needed here!!" Scorn snorts, "If it'd make you as unconcious as him, I say go for it." She steps away from Backfire to move beside Blitzwing where she prods him a bit. "What did he even do to end up like this anyway?" Other arrivals get some of her attention, Scorn peering over her shoulder to those coming in. Blast Off gets an odd look, if only because of his behavior. If she knew he had scraplets she'd think him to be disgusting, but thankfully she doesnt'. Yet. Apeface just gets a look as a hand waves him in a 'shooing' manner. "Just try not to stink up the place with whatever 'shenanigans' you have in mind." Seriously. Blot's bad enough, so why do they even have Snapdragon and Apeface? And Triggerhappy? Well, she doesn't care about him much. "Eh?" She perks up as Backfire leaves. "See to him?" A cross of arms. "I only know how to disassemble mechs, not put them back together." F-16C Agile Falcon says, "Think in reverse, then." Robotic Ape looks confused, or at least he would be if he had the proper equipment to look anything. "Wait wait wait.. he's a nurse?" The Horrorcon bursts out laughing, slapping a big monkey palm on the floor like it was the most hilarious thing he's ever heard of. "Hawhawhawhaw! That's great! Whose brilliant idea was it to put this guy in charge of anything? Hawhaw GRUNK!" Blast Off then catches his eye and Apeface moves over to the Combaticon, walking on his knuckles like some simple beast. "Ohh, what do we have here?" He lifts a hand and jabs his fingers around in between the creases of battered armour on Blast Off's back, picking a scraplet off of him. "No way! I love these things! Aw.. too bad I don't have a mouth right now, these are delicious... AH WELL!" He continues picking scraplets off the other Decepticon. Blast Off glowers at Backfire. "Well, obviously." Being intensely itchy and possibly contageous for all Blast Off knows does nothing to improve his mood. Not to mention that he hates to have to even MENTION the word "scraplets". Just...ugh. Maybe Backfire will figure it out, cure him without ever speaking the word, and the Combaticon can be on his "merry" way.... Ok, not slagging likely, but sometimes hope is all that Blast Off has. He notices Scorn's odd look, but says nothing. As he watches Triggerhappy get hooked up to life support, someone suddenly comes up behind him and...starts picking scraplets off his back?!?! The Combaticon jumps away, startled. "What the SLAG are you DOING?!?" As he does so, the vertical stablizer (fin) on his back almost gives way from the stress. Blast Off winces, then looks pauses to look angrily at Apeface. "What... You... seriously EAT those things???!!" He sounds really revolted now. Blitzwing violently chokes once Backfire lets go of the tube, and after he recovers he begins to cough up some viscous, glowing film that runs down his inverted face, collects on the rim of his helm, and begins to drip on the floor. The triplechanger's optic-lids twitch involuntarily as he is subjected to Backfire's continued antics, affording a glimpse to that barely-contained rage just under the surface of his person. Blitzwing manages to somehow free one of his giant hands and reaches out after Backfire with it. Sadly, Blitzwing grapples with nothing but air in the end as the Seeker narrowly manages to escape his clutches, bouncing off to incite further ruin among the ranks through unwitting malpractice. Blitzwing opens his hand and closes it again a few times in succession, clamping at the spot Backfire had just been occupying, hoping that his groggy, warped vision was merely playing tricks on him and that he could actually still manage to crush the Seeker. Blitzwing also only gurgles once. Scorn just grumbles at that remark from Backfire, turning back to Blitzwing and observing his lines, using whatever knowledge she picked up from Buzzkill in order to assess the equipment. Hm, that pump could use turning up. "Eat what..?" She asks idly at the antics of the others, looking back and freezing right up when she spots those scraplets Apeface begins picking out. "Ugh, scraplets!" She wheels back a step, looking disgusted as all hell and antennas folding back. "Disgusting. Where did you even pick those up? Some back alley trip to Planet XXX?" This would be no surprise, since a lot of Con mechs have low standards when it comes to hookerbots. "Hell yeah I eat these things!" Apeface says enthusiastically to Blast Off as he continues digging around in other parts of the space shuttle's body. "Oh man, you're just COVERED in these things! I can't let this opportunity go to waste, hold on." Apeface pauses for a moment, completely motionless. What is he doing? Hailing Spasma apparently because within minute, the nervous little Nebulon walks through the door. He's wearing his power armour (as always) and looking like he's about to break down in a fit (as always.) "W-what's going on?" "You!" Apeface shoves his finger in Spasma's face. "Turn into my head! Now! I have something really cool to show you." Spasma sighs and transforms into his super secret head mode and attaches to Apeface's neck only for Apeface to return to picking scraplets off Blast Off except this time he actually eats them as he goes. "Don't worry, babe," Apeface says between mouthfuls, pieces of scraplet flying out of his maw. "I got this under control." The medics attending to Triggerhappy glance at each other with that 'oh no, it's HIM' look. One of them quickly approaches him. "Um! Backfire, look...why don't you go back to uh...helping Blitzwing out over there?" After all, it seems Blitzwing is just suffering from some of the effects of being too overcharged. "We've got this covered." A moment later, Blowpipe also enters the room. Upon seeing Backfire over there, he groans. Oh no... He really hopes those medics can get that idiot away from his Targetmaster partner... Backfire ignores Blast Off's prattling for now, instead focusing all of his energy on Triggerhappy and stabilizing him. Hooking up random feeds into the Targetmaster, energon lines and tubes used for INVASIVE readouts; the Seeker puts his medical knowledge to the test. After studying the wounds and readouts for a moment, Backfire's face takes on an air of sullenness. "I fear.. the wounds are fatal." he reports, closing a datapad that he held. Pointing to a random gumby, "You there! You shall be forevermore named Triggerhappy II and carry on his great legacy!!" he orders. The gumby, named Tankspank, looks to either side of him then points a finger at his chest. "Me? But I don't even have a plane altmode." Tankspank says, looking nervous. "Nevermind that, we will rebuild you.. make you stronger!" Backfire calms the gumbie formerly known as Tankspank. Then Blowpipe enters, and the Seeker simpleton approaches the Nubulon solemnly. "Triggerhappy is lost to us, but alas.. you will be his new Targetmaster partner as Triggerhappy II!" he points to Tankspank. Scorn's accusation is a serious afront to the "aristocratic" Combaticon. Blast Off sputters in reply, "WHAT? Do I LOOK like I need...back alley encounters? Hardly!" *distainful SNIFF* He crosses his arms. "I got this...condition... while fighting for the Decepticon Empire! In case you hadn't noticed, we were just attacked by a very large fleet of enemy ships around the galaxy. It was *I*, naturally, who landed the final blow on their warship before it jumped into hyperspace...but ...not before they infected us with...this slag." He thumbs over at Triggerhappy. "He probably has... this.... too." Then Apeface continues picking at him. The shuttleformer really values his personal space, and jumps away again... but it appears Apeface is going to keep following him. "Babe? WHO? Are you referring to ME? I certainly HOPE not.... and STOP THAT!" His wing aeilrons begin to twitch in annoyance and he holds his hands before him in defense. The other medics shake their heads at Backfire, grumbling about how Shockwave or Scorponok or Buzzkill or someone is going to get on their tailpipes about Triggerhappy's condition, because they're pretty sure he just worsened it. One of the grumpier ones walks up and tries to shove the 'nurse' aside. "Ugh, that's not how you do it! Who trained you, anyway? And he is NOT dead!" Meanwhile, Blowpipe glares up at Backfire. "Tell me again...what the frag you are doing working in here? You're cannon fodder, and hardly qualified." Okay, Triggerhappy is cannon fodder too, but he's least better cannon fodder than Backfire. Because, you know, he outranks him. Yeah. "Wait, you're not a girl?" Apeface looks shocked. "Oh well, doesn't really make a difference to me." He goes back to plucking off and eating Blast Off's parasites, occasionally giving him a hearty smack and telling him to quit moving around so much. "Oh yeah, I heard about that battle. Big news. Heard you guys got your asses kicked by a bunch of aliens! Hawhawhaw GRUNK!" Apeface grunks up a loogie and spits it on the floor with a heart THUD. Shoving back with all he can muster, Backfire crowds over Triggerhappy's corpse. "I'll have you know, I've been CERTIFIED by none other than Buzzkill herself!" he announces, leaving out the part about him holding a gun up to his head during the training. "Besides, if you guys were important.. you'd have names that everyone recognized, not just disposable names." he mentions, breaking the fourth wall a bit. But then Blowpipe struts up, and the Seeker reels back a bit. "Listen, Nebulon. I am a registerd nurse with the EMPIRE." he points to Triggerhappy's obviously alive body, "He's dead. Move on. If you need someone to talk to, I'm sure Scorn over there will oblige your sob story." Tankspank puts an arm carefully on Blowpipe's shoulder, "I know it's hard to move on, but maybe we can get to know eachother over a celebratory drink?" Blitzwing grabs at the ghost of Backfire one final time, dissipating the apparition in finality. The triplechanger sighs in gurgle at the lack of crunching metal and exploding Backfire head in his hand; instead surveying his open, empty mitt with a pang of longing. Blitzwing involuntarily drops his arm and it crashes to the floor. His optics dim. Scorn looks a little less bothered with Apeface on the case. Hopefully he won't let any of those scraplets get away and infect anyone else. The last thing she needs is an infestation. "Well, you'd certainly benefit from it, I imagine." She teases Blast Off at the mention of encounters with femmebots of the night, a faint smirk on her face. Though it falls when Apeface actually spits. So gross. Back to Blitzwing, who she gets to work on turning rightside up by maneuvering the mechanical arms keeping him upsidedown. "Backfire, I imagine you put him in this state, so can you explain why he's upside down? It's no wonder he's out of it with all the energon running to his head." That's pretty much the only anatomy Scorn knows the most about, the head. "Ugh, he probably blackmailed her..." Grumpy Medic mutters to another gumby, likely a technician. "Look." He points at one of nucleon feeds that has a holo-display on it. The display CLEARLY shows that Triggerhappy's vital signs are still there, although they are weak. Well...it'd be clear to anyone with any sort of brain module, anyway. "He's still alive. But I guess you're too dumb to figure out how to read that display. Or something." "No, you're right. He is, in fact, too dense." Blowpipe nods, agreeing with the medics. Then he adds. "Backfire, do you even know who I am? And do you even know who your current commander is?" he smirks. "Take a guess." F-16C Agile Falcon says, "Air Raid did that, I think. Not I, I tried to save my partner!" Blast Off shoots Scorn a nasty look. Then his vent's vents begin to hiss... Apeface is definitely invading his personal space, and the shuttle doesn't like it one bit. And then the Horrorcon spits at him??? Blast Off's trigger finger begins to join the rest of his body in itching... but the usually agile Combaticon is not in good shape for a fight, so he attempts to duck and dodge away instead. "Here, if you like these so much, let Backfire gather some for you... or go bother Triggerhappy- I doubt he'll mind at this point!" Blast Off grabs a few of the scraplets himself and throws them towards Apeface. "And your information is INCORRECT. We forced that fleet to retreat. They were surprised by our power, and retreated to hyperspace- but not before I inflicted heavy damage!" He looks smug. "You dolts, of COURSE it says he's kinda alive now. But he's going to die. I'm just preparing you for the eventuality." Backfire sighs, explaining to these gumbie dolts about medical practice. "Better to be cautioned for the blow, than blindsided. That's what Scrapper always said." Scrapper never said that. Taken aback a bit, the Seeker reels from Blowpipe's acqusation. "Scorponok is the commanding officer of the Decepticon faction, you dolt. Any Decepticon would know that!" Backfire sneers, leaping forward and taking gentle hold of Blowpipe's face. "Let's see who you really are, under this MAKS!" he shouts, trying to peel away Blowpipe's face. Combat: F-16C Agile Falcon sets his defense level to Fearless. The F-16C Agile Falcon transforms with that ever-familiar sound to reveal.. BACKFIRE!! Combat: Backfire strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his MASK REVEAL! (Grab) attack! Combat: Backfire (Backfire) used "Grab": A Level 0 MELEE attack. Robotic Ape looks disappointed when Blast Off gets all huffy and weaves away from his picking fingers. "Tch, yeah, forced them to retreat after you got your asses kicked." He picks the scraplets thrown at him off the floor and tosses them into his mouth before sauntering over to Triggerhappy's 'dead' body. "Heeellllloooooo?" He raps on Triggerhappy's unconcious head with his knuckles. "You awake in there? Did the aliens kick your ass into a coma? Do you have scraplets? Can I eat your scraplets?" Apeface cups an 'ear' towards Triggerhappy. "I'm not hearing a no!" Backfire says, "He's dead and I've got my hands on a Nebulon SPY!" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Triggerhappy is dead and we have a Nebulon SPY costumed as Blowpipe in our midst!" Blowpipe groans. "Backfire, shut up." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "INVESTIGATOR BLUESHIFT, Can you hear the words coming out of my mouth?" Blast Off says, "*sigh*...Ignore Backfire." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I am the ranking ALIVE Decepticon Aerospace member here, I think." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Ignore Blast Off's order ignoring me." Blueshift says, "Hello? Does someone need executing?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Inspector Blueshift, your prowess is needed here in Darkmount." Blowpipe says, "I think you're forgetting Blitzwing." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "He's still gurgly unconcious, imposter Blowpipe." Blitzwing says, "*grg*" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "As Blitzwing's Aerospace partner, I am invoking his rank." Blueshift walks into the room. He looks tired and grumpy as someone has woken him up and he's supposed to go to work (SPACE PATROL) in 20 minutes. He is carrying a bucket of water. "THERE!" he says, handing the bucket of water to Backfire. "If he's a traitor, he floats. If he's not, he drowns." "Seems legit!" Apeface grunks. Grumpy Medic looks quite affronted. Did he just--?! "How dare you insult my medical ability!" he shouts, and attempts to punch Backfire. Though he is only a gumby medic, so he's probably not good at punching. His friends try to calm him down, but apparently he's got a temper. As for Blowpipe, he just rolls his eyes and retracts his helmet to reveal his face. "Precisely, Backfire! Good job, you remembered who was in charge. Scorponok is in charge, and Zarak is his partner. I am Zarak's advisor," Of course he'd say that. "...so you'd better watch yourself around me. Oh, that, and we outrank you, anyway." Blowpipe says, "Right, but he's not dead." Also, for Apeface, Triggerhappy does not respond, as he is far from being conscious. Taking the bucket of water, Backfire attempts to submerge Blowpipe in it. "We'll see, won't we???" he cackles madly, attempting to hold the Nebulon's head down submerged. Then the gumbie strikes Backfire with a punch, which connects right on his glass jaw. The Seeker topples end over end and lands in a heaped mess. "You fraggin' fragger!" he sneers, shooting the medical gumbie a dagger optic look. Combat: Medical Gumbie strikes Backfire with his ANGER PAWNCH attack! Combat: It's surprisingly effective! "Well, he's dead." Apeface crosses his arms and nods. "I'll dispose of the body. I know a great place!" The Horrorcon scoops Triggerhappy up in his arms and flops him over one of his shoulders. "Oh! Dibs on his stuff, by the way. Might as well get compensated while I'm doing this." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Did it work, Investigator Blueshift?" Blast Off calms down a bit as he is able to divert Apeface away from himself and to the hapless Triggerhappy. "I cannot speak for anyone else's accomplishments, but my sensors picked up on massive damage to their flagship from my orbital attacks! It's no surprise, though...I am simply that good." The Combaticon shakes himself off and tries to keep anything else from falling off. However, the occasional ceramic tile or scraplet still do so. He watches in surprise as Blueshift walks in and hands Backfire a bucket. Okay.... that's unorthodox.... then the itching returns, driving the shuttle to distraction. He looks around for something to reach those spots on his back with.... Then Backfire gets involved with several fights, knocking some supplies over. Blast Off grabs one of the instruments- a long one- and starts trying to scratch his back with it. He watches Apeface picking away at/picking up Triggerhappy and *almost* feels sorry for sending the Horrocon over there.... but not really. But he does bother to ask Apeface..."And how did you determine that he is actually dead? Please tell me you're not planning of disposing him by EATING him?" "If you're -that- good, dispose of this imposter Blowpipe!" Backfire says to Blast Off. Uh-oh, that wasn't good. Grumpy Medic is letting all this go to his head. Well, wouldn't you, if you were a gumbie?? After all, he'd just SAVED Zarak's brother's life! And Zarak was technically the Commander. "Yeah, take that! That's what YOU get for tellin' me I can't save an officer!" he yells, shaking a fist. Oh, and THEN Apeface starts trying to cart him off. Except, he's connected to so many life support devices and nucleon feeds that he can't get more than a few feet away from the circuit slab before they pull taut but don't quite snap. Grumpy Medic glares at Apeface, pointing a syringe gun at him. "DON'T MOVE! Or I'll shoot you with this neurocircuit toxin, and you WON'T BE ABLE TO!" he threatens. As for Blowpipe, he was nearly dumped into a bucket of water, but a medic has saved him. Huh, impressive...he watches the scene unfold, rather amused. Especially at the part where Backfire was ANGER PAWNCHED onto his aft. Blueshift says, "Im not sure if that counds as interference or divine intervention" Rising to his feet, Backfire draws his Zombie-Sword and quickly severs the lines. "Apeface, proceed to corpse recycling as you would. I will deal with these savages!" he denotes to the Headmaster, giving all of them a nasty glare.. especially the ballsy medic who had just punched him. "I'll give you that, you got a lucky shot in.. but you are NO MATCH for my cunning prowess!" he sneers, displacing the sword in subspace and launching an attack at the gumbie. It's a yoyo, with dull blades attached to the sides of it. Blowpipe says, "It would appear that Backfire is not the only one who can't tell the difference between stasis lock and death. Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Says the imposter." "I'll have you know that I trained at the Polyhex School of Medicine," Apeface says in the snobbiest voice he can muster. "It's my professional assessment that he is dead and never coming back so there's not point in keeping him around." He snorts at Blast Off's assumption that he plans on eating Triggerhappy. "Tch! You think that just because I turn into an animal that I'd do something so barbaric? That's racist! I would never do that.... I'm going to rip off his limbs and turn him into a flail and hit people with it!" Before Apeface can do anything else, he finds himself looking down the business end of a syringe gun. He would be a little intimidated.. if he wasn't like three times the gumby's size. "Pfffffffffffffffffffft! You don't scare me, little man." Apeface leans down and belches loudly in the gumby's face, pieces of scraplet shooting out from between his teeth and sticking to the poor guy's forehead. Blueshift says, "Silly creature, Statis Lock is when you have to bury them in the yard" Blueshift says, "I have lost many a fine trooper that way" Blowpipe groans, and facepalms. "Ugh...never mind." Blast Off raises an optic ridge at Backfire's idiocy concerning Blowpipe. He walks over to the Nebulan and looks down, then back at Backfire. "Looks like Triggerhappy's partner to me." Then he mutters, "...Of course, all these organics DO sort of LOOK alike." He walks away, shaking his head. Then Apeface gives his retort, and Blast Off crosses his arms and looks haughty. Until that last part about tearing off Trig's limbs....Note to self: don't be dead around Apeface ....He snorts. "And that's somehow BETTER?" "Erm..." Suddenly Grumpy Medic has bladed yo-yos coming at him, and Apeface in his....well, face. And now he has scraplets on his face, which start eating said face. He trembles, and then drops the gun, running screaming from the workshop, the other medics shaking their heads at him as he leaves. That's totally going to be another 'Most Embarrassing Story' that goes around the tables in the repair bay every deca-cycle. Blowpipe would be laughing, but now they've cut his partner off of life support when he is clearly still in need of it. But it's not like he can do anything about it... But, as it would happen, those lines had anesthetic in them as well, and once Backfire has severed them, spewing nucleon and other chemicals onto the floor, Triggerhappy does indeed wake up, despite Apeface's claims. He groans, and is repulsed to find himself being carried around by the ape-con. "...the slag are you doing?!" The Targetmaster demands. "Get off of me!" "IT'S A MIRACLE!" Apeface holds Triggerhappy up in the air like some kind of cartoon lion cub. "HE LIIIIIIIIIIIIVES!" He then unceremoniously drops him onto the floor and wipes his hands off. "I told you he'd be fine. GRUNK!" "Oh, by the way, you have scraplets." Apeface grins an idiotic toothy grin. "Oh, he's alive." Backfire laments, displacing the dull-bladed yoyo. "Well, there goes your IMPORTANT ROLE!" he points at the gumbie who was supposed to become Triggerhappy II. Tankspank just looks down at his feet and sulks. Backfire inspects both Blast Off and Triggerhappy before leaving, "Apeface, both of these guys have Scraplets. We should quarantine them until Harrow can release them to active duty." he denotes. Blast Off watches, somewhat amused, as Triggerhappy wakes up and finds himself being carried around by Apeface. "Doctor Simian here thought you were dead. He said he was going to tear your limbs off and wave them around....And yes, you DO have scraplets, I'm afraid." Then Backfire makes his pronouncement. "WHAT?!?" Blast Off does not look amused now. "You CAN'T be serious..." "Ugh, I know." Triggerhappy replies as Apeface finally puts him down after holding him in the air for no apparent reason. "I'm not stupid." Then he notices Blast Off and smirks at him. "Oh, hey there, Blast Off! Hell of a fight back there, huh?" he says, attempting to wave but finding that it hurt a LOT and grimacing. Then he arches a brow ridge at Apeface. "So...why were you carrying me away from the circuit slab, now?" he asks as Backfire is leaving. Thank Primus. Robotic Ape slaps Triggerhappy unnecessarily hard on the back. "Don't worry about it, buddy! We're all cool here. But seriously, you should do something about the scraplet problem.." He leans in like he's about to whisper but just talks louder. "Try to get that sexy bug chick infected with them. Or maybe some other hot girl. Perfect excuse to pick around in their amour if you get my drift. Hawhawhaw GRUNK!" Blast Off looks, slightly dejectedly, as Triggerhappy tries to wave at him and Apeface makes "jokes". He answers the Targetmaster. "Yes. Yes, it was. And it appears our "battle" is not over." (He mutters...*at least not mine...having to deal with the likes of you two*...) He says, more loudly, to the medics in the room, "How long are we to be stuck here? How long does our....condition usually take to...heal? I have important things to be doing!" "...okay." Triggerhappy shrugs at Apeface. He's not a big 'picking around in a fem's armor' kinda guy. More of a 'shooting everything that moves' kinda guy. So yeah, he doesn't really have time to think about that kinda stuff... "Hey....it won't be so bad." The Targetmaster says, grinning at Blast Off. He manages to crawl back to the circuit slab where the medics once again connect up all the appropriate energon and nucleon feeds, as well as clean up the mess (ugh) that Apeface and Backfire made. "Wouldn't want to give 'em to your teammates..." As the anesthetics flow into his systems again, he slowly drifts back into stasis. Blast Off begins to pace, looking rather miserable. He can't believe his bad luck....first scraplets (how disgusting!) and now being stuck in here with Triggerhappy. He just glares at the Targetmaster for a moment, "Well....No, of course not... but...but... Gah." ... He then continues his pacing, damaged ceramic tiles still falling and leaving a trail as he walks.